<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m sorry, I miss you by Moonl1ghtwastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587588">I’m sorry, I miss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken'>Moonl1ghtwastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Tommy cries, Tommy is sad, as always, dreamnotfound, only a tad, techno is mentioned for like one second, tommy is soft, tubbo is wholesome, very tad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy says something he regrets, he thinks him a tubbo is no longer friends but gets a visit from tubbo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m sorry, I miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request by @biggsy hope u like <br/>Let’s pretend China has twitter and twitch and discord</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy waved goodbye to his professor as he walked out the door into the hot air. </p>
<p><em>Blimey</em>, he squints at the harsh sunlight, <em>it’s</em> <em>so</em> <em>fucking</em> <em>hot</em>.</p>
<p>As Tommy walk towards the gates, he spots one of his friends from films and production. </p>
<p>“Hey, Jack,” Tommy said, slapping his hand on Jack’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh hey Tommy, how was math?”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell it fucking sucked,” Tommy huffed.</p>
<p>“Fucking moron,” Jack laughed.</p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Say, what are you doing later?” Tommy crossed his fingers in his head.</p>
<p>“Um, I'm going to the pub with my best friend, you know, celebrating college and all that shit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok,” Tommy can’t help but feel the disappointment stabbing at his chest.</p>
<p>“I'm sure he won’t mind if you came along, wanna?” Jack asked, feeling a little bad making his friend sad.</p>
<p>Tommy wants to, of course, but he doesn’t want to be the one getting between their plans.</p>
<p>“Nah, I'm fine,” Tommy waves it off,</p>
<p>“I’ll log on to the server or something.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jack’s eyebrow raised,</p>
<p>“The Dream SMP? You haven't been on that for ages. It’s so peaceful without you and Tubbo causing war and shit,” Jack laughs. </p>
<p><em>Oh, right, Tubbo,</em> Tommy thought, frowning a bit, though, thankfully, goes unnoticed by jack.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, just been busy with college, it is our first year you know, not like your old ass, today is your last day no?”</p>
<p>Jack laughed, “shut the fuck up.”</p>
<p>Tommy’s exposed arms were starting to hurt from the heat.</p>
<p>“Alright, Jack, it’s bloody hot and I'm going to go home.”</p>
<p>“Ok, bye Tomathy,” Jack laughed.</p>
<p>Tommy gave him the middle finger.</p>
<p>He walked slowly on the concrete path, mind drifting to Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tommy sighs. <em>I wonder what he's up to, haven't talked in a year.</em></p>
<p>He thought of their last night together, Tommy grits his teeth, <em>his fault for leaving.</em> </p>
<p>But when he thought of the times they spent together, all the anger in him vanished.</p>
<p>I miss you.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo were the icons of Dream SMP, even though Dream and George own it, but they were always together, they fought together, stole together, did everything as a pair.</p>
<p>But that was all gone the night before their uni life, the night before Tubbo left.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was a windy night, or at least, windy for a British summer.</p>
<p>The gang decided to get together on the SMP that they know so well and celebrate Tubbo’s last night in the UK, or for Niki and Fundy, last night in Europe.</p>
<p>None of them were streaming, they just wanted to keep the moment all to themselves.</p>
<p>“So,” Wilbur said, bring some fireworks, “China huh? Big and scary.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tubbo said, picking up the dropped fireworks, “they have the best coding course and game designs.”</p>
<p>“Tubbo I gotta say,” Wilbur takes a deep breath, he very rarely shows encouragement and affection, especially to someone years younger than him, though Niki is an exception of course.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you Tubbo, really I am.”</p>
<p>Tubbo’s heart warmed, they were always so aggressive towards each other. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Wilbur, I appreciate it,” Tubbo crouched, both chuckling.</p>
<p>They both turn to see Fundy and Niki walking towards them, Niki holding a cake and Fundy, a map.</p>
<p>“Tubbo!” Fundy screamed as soon as he joined their vc.</p>
<p>“Hey Tubbo,” Niki said quietly.</p>
<p>Wilbur and Tubbo winced at the scream.</p>
<p>Tubbo laughs, “hey guys.” </p>
<p>“You fucker Fundy,” Wilbur says, punching Fundy.</p>
<p>“Hey-hey-woah no punching!” Fundy yelled. </p>
<p>Nikki and Tubbo giggled.</p>
<p>The four of them were out on Tubbo’s docks,</p>
<p>Niki put down a plank, making it as a table.</p>
<p>“Where’s Tommy?” Fundy asks.</p>
<p>“No clue,” Wilbur, says, starting to fish.</p>
<p>Tubbo frowns.</p>
<p>“I'm here,” Tommy mumbled, joining the call. </p>
<p>“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo chirped.</p>
<p>Tommy grunts.</p>
<p>Tubbo shakes it off, <em>it’s just Tommy being Tommy. </em></p>
<p>“Ok now that we are all here, let have some cake,” Niki said, putting the big cake on the plank.</p>
<p>“Wow, thank you, Niki, that's pogger!” Tubbo gasped.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Tubbo,” Tommy grumbled.</p>
<p>The atmosphere turns thick, the group fell silent with the harsh, unexpected comment.</p>
<p>Fundy clears his throat, “well um, Tubbo I have a present for you.”</p>
<p>“Really!?” Fundy takes out a map, then throws it on the table.</p>
<p>Tubbo picks it up to look at it, it was a pixel art of Tubbo, two bees, and on the bottom, are big letters wrote, “BEES!”</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness thank you!” Tubbo giggled</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Fundy said, clicking the cake a few times, “this cake is delicious Niki, you’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Fundy I have more when you’re done eating Tubbo’s cake,” Niki giggled.</p>
<p>Wilbur hits Fundy, “ay you, stop flirting with my girl!”</p>
<p>“Wha-Wha, you, um, you’re cheating on my mother!” Fundy yelled.</p>
<p>Wilbur stays quiet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, bitch, yeahh-” Fundy celebrates but stoped when Wilbur takes out a salmon.</p>
<p>“Is that-is that-” Fundy stuttered, “you wouldn't dare.”</p>
<p>Wilbur laughed, and proceeded to eat the fish. Fundy gaped loudly, “mother!” He screams, “you fucker, I'm going to murder you.” Fundy takes out a wooden shovel and starts to chase Wilbur around.</p>
<p>Nikki and Tubbo laughed watching this.</p>
<p>But Tommy stayed quiet that whole time.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Tubbo said.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” “I was just wondering why you’re quiet.”</p>
<p>“So I can’t be quiet Tubbo? Is that what you’re saying,” Tommy, said angrily.</p>
<p>The others stop to listen to what is happening.</p>
<p>“No-no-i was jus-” Tubbo tried to explain, he didn’t want to upset Tommy.</p>
<p>“No shut up Tubbo, god you’re so fucking annoying,” Tommy spat.</p>
<p>“What are you on about? Tommy I-” Tubbo’s voice breaks.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even want to come tonight, I don't care if you go to China, you know what? Better yet, fucking stayed there, I don't have to hear your stupid voice, just leave!” Tommy yelled, hanging up the discord call and logging off.</p>
<p>Tommy’s heart pounded after he screamed, <em>what just happened</em>?</p>
<p>Tommy felt numb as he pushed away from his desk, all he wants is sleep.</p>
<p>He falls on his bed, mind empty.</p>
<p>The end call sound still rings in the four’s ears, none of them believe what just happened was real.</p>
<p>Wilbur was the first to react, hearing quiet sniffles coming from Tubbo’s mic.</p>
<p>“Hey Tubbo, you alright mate?” He asked softly.</p>
<p>“I-I, I'm fine,” Tubbo squeaks. He takes a deep breath, calming his voice, “I'm fine guys, I just gonna log off now, I have a long flight tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Without letting his friends speak, Tubbo ends the call and log off.</p>
<p>Tubbo’s eyes were red, feeling sleepy, he throws himself on and drifts off.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Tommy grimace bitterly at the memory.</p>
<p>Back then, he thought he could apologize to Tubbo, but he never had the courage to, everytime he thought about doing it, mouse hovering over the call button, his mind would be a cloud with the hurt in Tubbo’s voice.</p>
<p>Tommy hasn’t streamed either, just thinking about the SMP gave him shudders.</p>
<p>And of course no twitter, he deactivated his account that night in rage, but did not reactivate the next day, <em>is for the better,</em> he thought then.</p>
<p>When Wilbur would ask him about that night, Tommy would stay quiet, not wanting to talk about it, he doesn’t even know what he would say. </p>
<p>Tommy unlocks his door, it was a short walk from school, he chose to stay local, he’s only majoring in films and production for youtube, no need to go far. </p>
<p>The house was quiet, his parents left this morning for their vacation to the Bahamas, Tommy declining the offer so he can start streaming again.</p>
<p>The blonde sits at his chair, staring at his monitors, <em>am I ready to do this? </em></p>
<p>He does three things, logging on to twitter, logging onto Minecraft, then finally, Twitch.</p>
<p>Something he’s not done for one year.</p>
<p>He sets up his stream, everything going smoothly, he hesitates on the stream button, but finally clicking start.</p>
<p>He writes a simple tweet, “streaming Dream SMP”, getting thousands of likes in a second.</p>
<p>Tommy watched as the stream getting more and more people.</p>
<p>Then finally, he takes a deep breath, putting on his persona. “Welcome guys! It’s TommyInnIt!”</p>
<p>He looks at chat, going faster than he’s ever seen, filled with “hi Tommy”s</p>
<p>“It’s been a while hasn’t it chat? Let play some craft.”</p>
<p>He logs on the server, standing at the same place he was one year ago.</p>
<p>Tommy felt like crying but he knows he can’t slip up.</p>
<p>After all, no one knows what happened that night except the five of them.</p>
<p>He walks to his base, talking to his chat, asking them about the server.</p>
<p>When Tommy gets to his humble dirt hut, he sees Dream there.</p>
<p>A message popping up, from Dream, asking him to join VC 1.</p>
<p>“Hello Dream,” Tommy says.</p>
<p>“Tommy!” Dream yells, “where have you been! We missed you so much! Here’s a flower,”</p>
<p>Dream throws him a rose bush.</p>
<p>“Dream.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Dream says. </p>
<p>“Dream I am not GeorgeNotFound, don’t throw followers at me, that is disgusting.”</p>
<p>Dream wheezes, “alright Tommy, here, I have something for you.”</p>
<p>Dream takes out an iron sword.</p>
<p>“Don't fucking stab me Dream,” Tommy warned, knowing the tendencies of the green man.</p>
<p>“I'm not, I'm not, here,” Dream throws Tommy the sword.</p>
<p>Tommy picks it up. “Knife”, sharpness IV.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, pog! Chat look I have my knife!” Tommy screamed.</p>
<p>Dream laughs in the background.</p>
<p>“Pog!” Tommy yells, “I'm gonna go stab some shit.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Tommy heard a voice from Dream’s mic. “Dreamy, are you done yet? I'm bored,” whiny voice said.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck just cut me off Dream? Could that be THE GeorgeNotFound?” Tommy asked, laughing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is THE GeorgeNotFound,” Dream mimics Tommy.</p>
<p>“Do not mock me Dream.”</p>
<p>“Or what.”</p>
<p>“Or I will cry,” Tommy nods proudly.</p>
<p>Dream laughs.</p>
<p>“So you and George, are you like, you know, are you?</p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>Tommy chuckles, “yeahhhh, DreamNotFound, woooo, that's pog champ, we did it, chat!” Tommy yelled, chat spamming the eMote.</p>
<p>“Oh my god Dream, that’s amazing, since when?”</p>
<p>“It was a couple of months ago, he came to Florida, and it just happened I guess.”</p>
<p>“Is there a vlog Dream?”</p>
<p>Tommy smirked, knowing how much shit the first vlog caused.</p>
<p>Dream laughed, “shut up Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Oh well anyways, that’s-” Tommy gets cut off by George.</p>
<p>“Dreeeeamm, I'm lonelyyyy. Come hereeeeee.”</p>
<p>Dream chuckles, “you see what I have to deal with? I'm gonna go comfort him before he comes and kill me.”</p>
<p>Tommy giggled, “alright big man, but before you go can I speak to him?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, of course,” Dream unplugs his headphone, “ok you’re good.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Tommy nods, “hey George, I just want to say-”</p>
<p>“What do you want child?”</p>
<p>“George if you cut me off one more time I'm going to stab you to death, in Minecraft.”</p>
<p>Dream wheezed.</p>
<p>George chuckled and said, “alright Tommy what.”</p>
<p>Tommy huffed, “don't you ever, anyways,”</p>
<p>Tommy laughs a little dumbly, he never really been nice to these guys, especially George.</p>
<p>“I'm happy for you George, really I am, you know with you and Dream thing.” Tommy flinched.</p>
<p>Tommy had never been the one to verbally show affection or friendliness, and everyone on the SMP is used to that, they are the same really, but maybe not as tense as Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy fidget, waiting for George's response.</p>
<p>George was surprised, of course, all his life he’s only used to Dream and sapnap being nice and sappy, he would’ve never thought that one day, the next person that’s nice to him will be TommyInnit.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tommy, that was really nice of you.” The brunette said genuinely.</p>
<p>Tommy smiles, “alright boys, I'm going to show more people that The Tommyinnit is back.”</p>
<p>“Bye Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Bye Tomathy,” followed by a wheeze.</p>
<p>“Shut up Dream.”</p>
<p>Then Dream and George went offline.</p>
<p>Tommy looked to his right, the whole chat filled with “AW’s”, “chat stop it with the aw’s, we want pog champs. Spam pog champ in chat right now,” Tommy laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>It felt nice talking to them again. </em>
</p>
<p>As Tommy walked down the familiar wooden path, he looked around his surroundings.</p>
<p>Someone’s built a plane.</p>
<p>“Holy shit chat, that’s- what the fuck, did Eret built it? Holy shit, that is pog champ.”</p>
<p>Tommy kept walking, the Holy Land is still here.</p>
<p>“The WAP tower remains!” He steps into the elevator he’s built so long ago, getting surprised at the figure that stands on the top.</p>
<p>“Hey, Wil,” He typed in chat.</p>
<p>Wilbur turned around, and Tommy hears someone join his VC.</p>
<p>“Hello Wilbur,” Tommy yelled.</p>
<p>“Ah, fucking hell, Tommyinnit is back, the SMP was so calm without you.”</p>
<p>“Well then, we should do some shit now.”</p>
<p>Wilbur took Tommy all over the map, showing him what's new, Tommy taking stuff from everyone.</p>
<p>“So this is Techno’s base,” Wilbur pointed towards a big, pink, concrete pig head.</p>
<p>Tommy snorts.</p>
<p>The two walks in through the snout, “holy shit he’s stacked,” Tommy screamed, seeing the row of enchanted diamond, netherite armor. </p>
<p>“Yeah but don’t take anything, he and Dream will kill you.”</p>
<p>Tommy was silent, then he shrugs, “well, what’s new?”</p>
<p>Then walks up and puts the shimmering purple gear on his character.</p>
<p>Tommy and Wilbur snicker, “well boys that’s it for the stream today, I will be streaming more during the summer, uni was so stressful holy shit, well anyways, bye.” </p>
<p>The atmosphere was instantly different after Tommy clicked “end stream”.</p>
<p>The silence was almost unbearable for Tommy, though he and Wilbur were miles away, it felt as if the older was right there, staring him down.</p>
<p>Wilbur sighs, “Tommy,” he runs his hand through his curls.</p>
<p>Tommy physically shrinks in his chair, his hands were already off the keyboard, now just curled up in his chair, waiting for Wilbur's next word.</p>
<p>The two friends haven't talked since a week after the night, whether it was because Wilbur didn't want to bother the youngster or it was because he’s still mad, disappointed in him.</p>
<p>Tommy really hopes it’s not the lather.</p>
<p>“Wil I-” Tommy tried to say.</p>
<p>“No Tommy, I want you to tell me what happened that night. I-”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Tubbo walks in, joining VC.</p>
<p>Tommy’s stomach tightens, a wave of panic wash over him.</p>
<p><em>I really should've checked who was on</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey uh, Wilbur,” Tubbo walks in front of him, completely ignoring Tommy, “I built something, come look.”</p>
<p>Tommy felt as if his heart broke, seeing his best friend ignoring him as if he never existed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I deserve this.</em>
</p>
<p>“Tubbo, you sound kind of different today,” Wilbur said.</p>
<p>“Oh, well my throat is a little sore today,” Tubbo cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Ok, drink some water then,” Wilbur smiled.</p>
<p>“I have, I have, I have lemon water next to me, my roommate is also on to these stuff.” Tubbo said, taking Wilbur down the path, going behind the main house. <br/>Tommy trailing behind.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re still in China Toby, when are you coming back? It’s summer innit?”</p>
<p>Hearing this Tommy’s eyes watered.</p>
<p>The name that Tubbo said only Tommy could call him.</p>
<p>The blonde’s lips tugged up, a bitter smile came across his face, <em>I was so horrible to him, I deserve this. </em></p>
<p>Hearing the pair talk happily was too much for him.</p>
<p>He quickly makes up an excuse, logging off and stares blankly at his wallpaper. </p>
<p>It was a village, where he did all his intros to all his videos.</p>
<p>He and Tubbo built it. <br/><br/>Well, it was mostly Tubbo while Tommy sat and complained about not looking right.</p>
<p>He abruptly stood up, walking out his room.</p>
<p>Tommy leans against the closed door, mind flashing with all the memories he and Tubbo shared, from the first time he raided him, to meeting Technoblade, Wilbur and Phil, to the SMP's, to winning MCC together.</p>
<p>And to that last night.</p>
<p>When Tommy threw the one he loved the most away.</p>
<p>Pained, Tommy slammed his fist against the wall, his hand burning, knuckles bloody.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so fuckin sorry Tubbo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so so so sorry. </em>
</p>
<p>He slides down the door, the material cool against his back, salty tears falling rapidly.</p>
<p>He shakily brings his hands to his face, covering his face.</p>
<p>A broken sob was pulled from his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry. </em>
</p>
<p>Tommy doesn’t know how long he’s sat there, his sobs have calmed.</p>
<p>The blonde sits on the soft carpet, red puffy eyes staring unfocused at the wall in front.</p>
<p>His pink cheeks dirtied with smiges of blood and tear streaks.</p>
<p>Tommy felt numb, breathing through his mouth, trying to ignore the ach in his chest.</p>
<p>He felt better after crying, after all, he hadn’t in such a long time.</p>
<p>Growing up the boy was not the toughie people makes him to be, he had always been sensitive, easily upset.</p>
<p>Most things could set tommy off, whether it was a teddy bear with losen seams, or the teasing from kids at school.</p>
<p>They’d tease Tommy for playing with bears, how he is not like a real “boy”.</p>
<p>They’d tease him when he cried, when he showed his feelings.</p>
<p>Tommy became sealed off, not showing emotions, he started to gain temper, yelling at anything, anyone that bothers him. <br/>Because being mad hurts less than crying.</p>
<p>Years passed and Tommy hasn't dropped a single tear, his frustration and sadness turns into intense game play, acidy comments, and of course, plain screaming. </p>
<p>Tommy didn’t like crying, haven't in a long time, but this felt like it lifted the boulder that was on his chest for a year straight, giving him breath room, clearing his fogged mind.</p>
<p>He turns his head to look out the window, the sun has set, and the stars are out.</p>
<p>
  <em>How nice. </em>
</p>
<p>Tommy closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him.</p>
<p>A sudden knock rang through the quiet house, snapping the boy out from his sleepy state.</p>
<p><em>Who could it be, it’s pretty late,</em> Tommy thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Coming!” He shouts.</p>
<p>The blonde walks down stairs, hand ruffling his fluffy hair, hissing slightly at the pain of his hand.</p>
<p>He opens the white wood door. His breath hitch in this throat.</p>
<p>“Tubbo?” Tommy said rasply.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tommy,” Tubbo gave a warm smile, though that soon changed into worry, “why is there blood on your face?”</p>
<p>Tommy let Tubbo in, still stunned, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“Goodness Tommy,” Tubbo scolds, “what on earth did you do to your hand, come, where’s your first-aid box?” Tubbo drags Tommy into the bathroom, and sits the blonde on the toilet cover.</p>
<p>The younger takes out the kit and starts to clean the wound on Tommy’s hand, and the dirty smudges on his pale face.</p>
<p>“Your voice was so rough, what happened?” Tubbo asked, focusing on the task.</p>
<p>The blonde stays quiet, doesn’t know how to respond to the simple question, he doesn’t know if he wants to anyways, to tell tubbo that the “always-thick-skinned” boy was crying his eyes out in the hall.</p>
<p>But when the dam breaks…</p>
<p>Tommy tries to swallow the lump in his throat, the feeling familiar to couple hours ago.</p>
<p>His vision blurry, trying to blink away tears.</p>
<p>But when the dam breaks, everything pours out.</p>
<p>Tommy felt a single tear rolled down his cheek, he saw Tubbo’s facial expression changed, and he couldn’t hold it anymore. </p>
<p>Tommy lets out a sob, and lunge himself into Tubbo's arms, “I'm sorry Tubbo.”</p>
<p>Tubbo doesn’t say anything, instead, he holds Tommy tight.</p>
<p>Tubbo carefully sit them both down on the cold tiles, cradling the shaking boy. The brunette gently strokes Tommy's back as Tommy blabs out “I'm sorry Tubbo” and “I miss you.”</p>
<p>Tubbo’s heart breaks hearing his best friend like this, it already hurts when he had to kill Tommy in MCC, aka, in a game, so seeing how the toughie crumbles in front of him makes his tummy churn and his heart ache.</p>
<p>The shorter had always been observant, being able to read people well through a screen and being miles away.</p>
<p>He’s always known that Tommy was a sensitive person, whether it was subtle hints through talking, or major signs seeing how sometimes Tommy reacts to things off stream. </p>
<p>But seeing it for himself makes it a lot more different.</p>
<p>They sat there for minutes, Tommy's head on Tubbo’s shoulder, tears soaked the thin material, hands gripping the boy’s green shirt.</p>
<p>When the blonde had finally calmed down, choked sobs reducing to tiny whimpers and hiccups, Tubbo opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“Why are you sorry Tommy?”</p>
<p>He feels Tommy's shoulders tense. </p>
<p>“It’s ok you can tell me, I just don’t want you to be sad, was it something I said?”</p>
<p>Tommy quickly looks up at the younger, eyes red, cheek swollen, “no, no of course not Tubbo, I would never be upset at you.”</p>
<p>“Alright then what is it?”</p>
<p>“Well, I-” Tommy takes a deep breath, he hates being vulnerable in front of people, he’ll only get hurt.</p>
<p>“The night you left, I said things that I wish to take back, Tubbo I tried, I really did, I wanted to apologize, but I couldn’t, I thought-” Tommy teared up slightly, but he calms himself, “I thought I lost you, I thought it was too late, then eventually, I figured you might just be better off without me,” Tommy looked down on the ground.</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re my best friend, I couldn't never just leave you, yeah I was hurt, but I could never ever leave you, you mean so much to me,” Tubbo smiled, ruffling Tommy’s hair, bringing his face back up, brown eyes staring into ocean blues. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry Toby,” Tommy mumbled. Tubbo’s heart warmed when he hears his friend calls him by his name. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok, why did you say those things anyways?”</p>
<p>“I was just, I wasn’t ready to let you go, I know we don’t live next to each other, but you going to a whole other country just feels so wrong, feels like I might just lose you forever.”</p>
<p>Tommy looks down on the ground, fingers fidgeting his shirt.</p>
<p>Tubbo melts, stans were almost never wrong, saying Tommy is the clingy one for years when they streamed together. <br/><br/>“Tommy, don’t think that,” Tubbo clasp Tommy’s hand in his, “Im back aren’t I? I’ll always be back, streams were so boring without you.”</p>
<p>Tommy hummed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a thought occurs to tommy.</p>
<p>“How are you here? You said you were still in China like three hours ago, and it’s a 16 hour flight.”</p>
<p>“Well you see, when I settled in China, I found a roommate right? And he is actually half British, and he lived here most of his life, and he sounded a lot like me, so I had this idea, you know, I told him to play for me and pretend I’m still there but I actually left China hours ago.”</p>
<p>“Why did you do that?” Tommy asked, slightly amused.</p>
<p>“To surprise you Tommy,” Tubbo chirped.</p>
<p>“O-oh,” Tommy flushed.</p>
<p>“Yeah I missed you,” Tubbo smiled, always putting on a bright face. Tommy’s heart flutters, he hugs Tubbo tight,</p>
<p>“I missed you too, so much Tubbo, im sorry i didn’t apologize sooner.” </p>
<p>“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Tubbo hugs back.</p>
<p>The two sit, letting themselfs drift away in each other’s embrace, finally having each other close after a year of loneliness.</p>
<p>“Was Wilbur in on it too?” Tommy mumbled.</p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>“That fucker,” they giggled.</p>
<p>“How long are we gonna lay here for?”</p>
<p>“Shut up Tubbo, if you get up I'm never hugging you again.”</p>
<p>“But my legs, I can't feel them!” Tubbo laughed.</p>
<p>Tommy says nothing but give Tubbo a hard squeez, he hears the younger wheeze and laughs.</p>
<p>“You wanna watch a movie?” Tubbo runs his hand through Tommy's hair.</p>
<p>“What movie Tubbo?”</p>
<p>“I learned about this documentary and it’s really cool, it’s about-”</p>
<p>Tommy stops listening as always, but he likes Tubbo’s annoying voice so he doesn’t tell him to shut up.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sounds awesome, but it sounds too deep to watch in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Tommy grimace, <em>yikes</em>.</p>
<p>“Um well, we can watch Teletubbies if you want,” Tubbo said with a serious tone.</p>
<p>“Wha-” Tommy laughs, “what the fuck Tubbo?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Were you serious?” Tommy snickered.</p>
<p>“Um, no, no I wasn’t,” Tubbo said, sheepish.</p>
<p>“You wanna watch a horror movie?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Tubbo shakes his head, he was in no mood to be jumped.</p>
<p>“Yeah me either, I'm scared of those actually.”</p>
<p>“Tommy is scared of something, wow!” Tubbo exaggerates, poking fun at the older.</p>
<p>“Shut up man, you’re scared too,” Tommy huffs.</p>
<p>the two laid in each other’s arms, loving how soft and warm it makes them feel. <br/><em><br/>Should’ve hugged him more when I went to see him, </em>Tommy thought  </p>
<p>“Tommy my butt is cold can we get up please?” Tubbo asked, looking at Tommy with puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>The blonde rolls his eyes, but give in. Tommy gets up from Tubbo, then pulls Tubbo up.</p>
<p>“Oh my god I've just had the best idea,” if someone were to look very closely, they could almost see the giant lightbulb that Tubbo just made.</p>
<p>“What Tubbo?” Tommy said, leading the shorter out the bathroom.</p>
<p>“We could make cookies!” Tubbo said happily, already prancing to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Tommy shakes his head, <em>I love this dumb son of a bitch. </em></p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>For the rest of the night, the two messed around the kitchted, barely able to produce a batch of cookies.</p>
<p>They had fun that night, watching movies when they finally decided what to watch and also baking.</p>
<p>Then the two decided it was too hot to stay indoors so Tommy took a blanket to the yard and laid it down. <br/>The boys spent the rest of the night talking under the moon, everything that happened to them in the past year.</p>
<p>They watched the sunrise together, smiling as the sky turned a pretty shade of pink.</p>
<p>The sunlight is warm on their faces, but they felt warmer in their hearts knowing they’re finally with their best friends again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>this really isn’t my best but its here :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not get political in the comments thx<br/>Techno is my spirit animal give me clout or ill cry  <br/>Yeah kudos and comments are appreciated they make my day seeing my writing affect people so thx &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>